<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>apology (not) accepted by marshmallownose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676085">apology (not) accepted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose'>marshmallownose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur and Morgana are NOT meant to be read romantically, Gen, Gwen and Merlin are bffs I don't make the rules, I tried to make it more sibling banter, based off an I Love Lucy Episode, but since it's S1-S2 setting it's hard to get it across, humor and hijinks ensue, picnics!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur and Morgana refuse to speak with one another in the wake of a terrible fight, Merlin and Gwen hatch a plot to make them friends again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Gwen &amp; Morgana (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Morgana (Merlin), Morgana &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>apology (not) accepted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyyy!<br/>So I have always loved I Love Lucy. It's one of my fav sitcoms and there's just so much potential for fun one-shot/two-shot fics. I couldn't stop laughing at the though of this one and so here you go!</p><p>This is set post S1/pre S2 when everything is happy and no one is hurting.<br/>Enjoy the ridiculousness!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Merlin got wise to quick in his several months in Camelot, it was that the very walls of the castle always seemed to shake whenever Arthur and Morgana had a row.</p><p> </p><p>This one was particularly nasty. Usually in the midst of their squabbling, the prince would gripe to his manservant for days about how irritating Morgana was, and if Gwen’s reports in the washroom were anything to go by, the same could be said of the king’s ward and her maid servant.</p><p> </p><p>This time, though, Arthur refused to speak of it, sniffing distastefully whenever Merlin attempted to bring up Morgana’s name. He hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Morgana, but the few times he’d passed Gwen in the corridors, she just shook her head helplessly at him. No gossip, no resolution.</p><p> </p><p>It was a crisp autumn morning, about a week after the fight had begun, that Merlin came up with a plan. It was half-baked, certainly, but he was becoming quite good at operating on such schemes, which is why on that particular morning, Merlin found himself preparing a lunch basket, with bread, milk, meats, and cheese. It was certainly a meal fit for a prince…and lady.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, and well before lunch, the kitchens were mostly empty, for which he was most thankful. Audrey was a real menace, always smacking him ‘round the head with paddles and rolling pins whenever he so much as thought about going into the kitchen while she was on duty.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was closing the lid of the basket, two calloused, yet somehow incredibly dainty hands covered his eyes from behind. “Guess who it is!” someone giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin pretending to think. “Hmm…Mary?” he asked. “Anne? Maude? Portia? Hannah? Juniper?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” the voice lilted.</p><p> </p><p>He gasped, and placed a hand to his chest dramatically. “Audrey?”</p><p> </p><p>The hands left his eyes and he was gently shoved around so he could face Gwen. “No,” she laughed, hitting him playfully with the back of her hand, “it’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin grinned. “Oh, yes, of course! Er...hmm…” He snapped his fingers, pretending to rack his brain for her name.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen rolled her eyes, but she was wearing a smile of her own. “Very funny,” she drawled.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin just shook his head and picked up the picnic basket. “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi. What have you got that for?”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin feigned nonchalance. “Erm, nothing much?”</p><p> </p><p>Gwen gave him a look. “Oh, dear, I know that face. What are you planning, Merlin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, why do I always have to be planning something, Gwen? Can’t Arthur have requested a picnic for one?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened. “Oh, Merlin. You know they’re in a fight!”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin sighed. “You’re far too clever for me,” he relented. “Okay, you caught me. I’m going to trick them into have a picnic together to resolve their differences.”</p><p> </p><p>She crossed her arms doubtfully, but here expression was intrigued. “How are you going to do that?” she asked. “Morgana wouldn’t accept an invitation from Arthur right now, and I doubt he’d extend one even if she would.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin gave her a cheeky wink. “Well, Gwen, that’s where you come in.” He handed her the basket. “It won’t take much effort to suggest Arthur take a hunting trip. I bloody well hate the things, and nothing makes him feel better than bullying me. And I know you and Morgana often go for picnics, and today’s quite nice for the cold season.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwen seemed to be catching on. “Oh, I see,” she said. “Morgana and I set up the picnic, and you and Arthur accidentally stumble upon us.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin snapped his fingers. “Exactly, Guinevere!”</p><p> </p><p>Her smile suddenly dropped. “Well, you’ve really cooked one up this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, stop,” Merlin said. ”You want to know what will happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they’ll kill each other right in front of our eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin couldn’t stop himself from chuckling at that, while Gwen just shook her head, trying to piece the plan together.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but how are we going to force them to dine? They’re both stubborn as mules, bless them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave that to me,” he assured her. “Are you in?”</p><p> </p><p>Gwen hesitated, then nodded. “If it will help Morgana…”</p><p> </p><p>“It will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll go suggest an outing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which leaves me,” Merlin sighed as he watched Gwen bustle out of the kitchen, “with his royal pratness.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You know, Merlin,” Arthur called over his shoulder some hours later as they trotted along through the Darkling Woods, “it really is refreshing to see you so eager to partake in the noble sport of hunting.”</p><p> </p><p>Behind him, Merlin grimaced. “Well, it’s nice to get fresh air, at any rate,” he replied. Gwen said they’d be headed southeast toward the pretty clearing by the stream, hadn’t she? Merlin subtlety magicked a gust of wind to cover the path headed southwest with copious amounts of dead leaves. “It’s a pleasant day, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin, I often find that when people bring up the weather it is either because they have nothing or something else to say.” Arthur threw a teasing smirk over his shoulder. “Since I’m certain there’s hardly anything of substance kicking around up there in your head, I assume it is the former.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin made a nasty face at him when he turned his back but shook his head in fond exasperation when Arthur nudged his horse a little faster. After so many days of watching his friend—because that’s what they were, even if Gwen was his best friend—mope about, it was nice to see Arthur come alive in the great outdoors.</p><p> </p><p>“Still, it is nice to get away and under the sky, you’re right about that. I don’t have to deal with that—“ Arthur paused, hesitating, and Merlin could tell he missed spending time with the king’s ward, even if he was too stubborn to admit it “—that harpy.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Nearly there now</em>, Merlin thought, recognizing the massive boulder up about half a league ahead. Once they’d gone around it, they’d be at the picnic site. <em>Hope this works.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You know, Gwen, this was a marvelous idea,” Morgana said, popping a hunk of cheese into her mouth. It melted on her tongue in a delightful array of flavors. “Far away from that stuffy citadel.” She sighed, trying to hide the little frown that marred her features. “I almost couldn’t make it, you know. What with the…wonderful time I’ve been having without having to deal with that—that <em>brute</em> of a prince.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen just hummed, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Oh, how she hoped this wouldn’t blow up in their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana regarded her curiously. “Are you certain you don’t want some? It’s a tremendous luncheon, and I could hardly finish it all by myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwen shook her head with a quiet “No thank you, my lady.”</p><p> </p><p>The lady in question fingered the edge of the cloth she sat on. “Still, I haven’t really much eaten since that fool and I started fighting.”</p><p><br/>
Gwen furrowed her brow. “Whatever do you mean? I’ve been there attending you every time you dine with the king and prince, and you’ve always eaten your fill.” Then she softened. “Oh, I suppose you must miss talking with him is all.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Morgana said distastefully. “He keeps stealing the food off my plate when no one’s looking, the big fat slob.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing, hiding her face so Morgana couldn’t see. They really did act like children—it was almost endearing.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of hoofbeats falling on dead leaves, signaled the supposed big fat slob’s imminent arrival.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana craned her neck to see who was approaching. “Who could that be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Er, well, my lady,” Gwen babbled. “Merlin and I noticed you were feeling a bit down, and we took the liberty of finding you a dining companion…to surprise you! He’s a real dream!”</p><p> </p><p>Morgana blinked at her maid servant; Gwen smiled awkwardly back. “A dream?” Gwen nodded. “Oh, well, that’s,” she paused, trying to flounce her hair and straighten her dress, “very sweet of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about we stop for lunch?” Merlin’s voice drifted from around the boulder, and not two moments later they rounded the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana’s charming smile, which she’d put on for the mystery guest, dropped immediately. “What are you doing here?” she asked cooly.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur, just as cooly, fired back with, “What are <em>you</em> doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gwen, is that my dining companion?” Morgana asked, unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen, who’d immediately migrated to Merlin’s side for protection when he dismounted, nodded apprehensively.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s no dream,” Morgana quipped. “He’s a nightmare—I would know.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur sneered at her and dismounted his horse. “I ought to toss you in the stocks for this,” he said to Merlin, and his manservant raised his palms placatingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, now, hold on. Now that you’re both here, why don’t you sit down and eat? There’s far too much food for one person.”</p><p> </p><p>“No thank you,” Morgana said. “I’ve just lost my appetite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” Arthur said. “Merlin, we’re leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwen and Merlin exchanged a glance, talking with their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it was worth a try,” she said, and her friend nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it was. Let me help you with the blanket.”</p><p> </p><p>The two servants worked together, placing all the food back into the basket, while the two nobles ignored both each other and their growling stomachs. Finally, Merlin and Gwen lifted opposite ends of the blanket, and—quick as a flash—wrapped Arthur and Morgana up in it as tightly as they could.</p><p> </p><p>They both protested loudly, but Merlin and Gwen planted their feet and held them fast.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Merlin!”</em> Arthur bellowed. <em>“Guinevere!</em> Let me out of here!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Not until you two make up!” Merlin shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>Still struggling, Morgana turned her face away from Arthur. “I’ll never speak to him again after the things he said to me!”</p><p> </p><p>“And what about the things you said to me?” Arthur retorted, and Morgana pursed her lips. “She said the King looks like a weasel.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin sucked in his cheeks in a failed attempt to keep from howling with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“My lady, why don’t you apologize?” Gwen suggested gently, eyes twinkling with amusement and nerves that they were about to get sacked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Lady Morgana,” Merlin coaxed. “Tell him you’re sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Morgana said, then rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry your father looks like a weasel.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur scowled at her in outrage, and then quickly snapped his head to glare at Merlin who was openly guffawing now. “That’s borderline treason!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, <em>Morgana…”</em> Gwen chastised.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he should have more consideration,” Morgana replied. “After all, I’ve spent the <em>best</em> years of my life putting up with his nonsense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were those the best?” Arthur retorted, and Morgana kicked him as hard as she could from their awkward position.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Merlin said once he finally stopped laughing. “Now you’re even. What are your terms for making up, my lady?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let him apologize,” she said. “He started it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did <em>not!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“You did too start it!”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not! I never—“</p><p> </p><p><em>“It doesn’t matter </em>who<em> started it!”</em> Gwen interjected, then ducked her head in embarrassment when she realized she’d just yelled at two of the most important people in Camelot under King Uther. “W-What matters is <em>how</em> it got started,” she stuttered. “What was it all about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Morgana started, then trailed off, unsure.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur started next. “I was, uh, uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“He said, uh…” Morgana chuckled. “I forget.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur blinked, then snorted as well. “So do I.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin and Gwen exchanged triumphant looks. “You see? You can’t even remember!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it wasn’t how we started,” Morgana said to him. “It was the things we said afterward." She rolled her eyes again, but this time it was good-natured. “I’m sorry, Arthur.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur nudged his almost-sister with his trapped elbow. “I’m sorry, too, Morgana.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, that's better! Shall we reset the picnic for you, my lady? Sire?” Gwen asked, releasing her end of the blanket so they could go free.</p><p> </p><p>The two nobles eyed each other before nodding. “That would be lovely, Guinevere,” Arthur said. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin groaned, not wanting to help reset the meal they’d just put away. Morgana looked at him sympathetically. “We also insist you both join us. As you said before, there is far too much food for us to eat by ourselves, and you both have done us a great favor.” Arthur opened his mouth to no doubt tease Merlin, but Morgana elbowed him sharply. “Haven’t they, Arthur?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, fine! You could use some meat on those bones, anyway, Merlin! A soft breeze could knock you clean on your behind.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin smiled at him with no teeth. “And I <em>really</em> couldn’t let you eat all this by yourself,” he replied sweetly. “I don’t much feel like readjusting your belt again.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls tittered while Arthur made an attempt to slap his manservant upside the head; Merlin dodged it with a shit-eating grin.</p><p> </p><p>Once they’d all settled back down to the food, and started eating, Gwen smiled radiantly at Merlin and passed him a piece of bread. “Aren’t quarrels silly?” she asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“That they are,” Merlin agreed and took a massive bite.</p><p> </p><p>“When was the last time we had a fight, Merlin?”</p><p> </p><p>“God, I don’t remember, Gwen.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwen finished chewing a piece of the meat, content now that everything worked out. “Neither do I.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shame we can’t be more like you two,” Morgana said, sipping at her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what a grand idea,” Arthur said. “I can wear piece of cloth around my neck and spew nonsense, and Morgana can wear an apron.”</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed, except Merlin who lowered his gaze and muttered a quick spell. In the next moment Arthur spilled some milk down his front. “Agh!” he yelped, and then he was the only one left not laughing. Once they’d all calmed themselves, Arthur continued. “I recall you two having a few spats,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Morgana shrugged. “At least, that’s what the rumors say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, you know the rumor mill,” Gwen said. “And anyway, our last fight didn’t last long, did it, Merlin? I gave in and put an end to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin paused with the bread halfway to his mouth. “You said <em>you</em> put an end to it?” he asked with a cocked eyebrow. “I was the one who gave in.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwen laughed, refilling Morgana’s cup. “Oh, pardon me, but <em>I</em> was the one who called the whole thing off. Remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“You? I went down all the way to the lower town to apologize!” Merlin said with a strained laugh. “Remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur and Morgana exchanged twin looks and watched their servants with interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Merlin, that was after I left you those wildflowers I picked with that note saying I was wrong. Remember?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Before,</em> Gwen,” said Merlin.</p><p> </p><p><em>“After</em>, Merlin,” said Gwen.</p><p> </p><p>“Before, <em>Guinevere.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“After, <em>Merlin.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Before.”</p><p> </p><p>“After.”</p><p> </p><p>“Before!”</p><p> </p><p>After a tense few seconds, Arthur leaned in. “It’s your move, Guinevere,” he said, and Morgana punched him hard on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“After!” Gwen snapped, not taking her eyes off Merlin who, in turn, did not take his eyes off her.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin huffed. “I’m now remembering how difficult it was to go down and say I was wrong, when really I was right!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you thought that you were right, did you?” Gwen asked, clearly agitated.</p><p> </p><p>“I certainly did, and I still do!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s good to know I’m best friends with a hypocrite!” Gwen shouted, not caring who was around to hear.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Hypocrite!”</em> Merlin exclaimed. He leaned over to Morgana. “What’s a hypocrite?” he whispered. Merlin wasn’t stupid by any means, but that didn’t mean he knew every fancy word that was thrown his way.</p><p> </p><p>“A person who says one thing, but means another,” Morgana whispered back helpfully.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ouch.</em> Merlin thought about his magic and all the times he’d ever spoken against his own kind. That insult hit a little too close to home.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Merlin said to Morgana, then leaned back and narrowed his eyes at Gwen. “Oh, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin abruptly stood up and fixed his neckerchief. “Oh, come on now, Merlin!” Arthur said, trying to pull his manservant back down.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m leaving. I’ve had enough of this. I’ll show you who gives in first!” Merlin stalked back to the horses and mounted his old mare. “And when you’re ready to come apologize, I’ll be in Gaius’ chambers!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hold your breath!” Gwen roared, standing up as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Merlin said, and trotted a few feet away, glaring at Arthur expectantly to follow.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur decided for once in his life to take his cue from his servant and got up too, shaking his head at Morgana with wide eyes. Her disbelieving gaze reflected his own.</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing anybody in Camelot knew, it was that if the castle walls shook when Arthur and Morgana had a row, then they’d surely crumble if Gwen and Merlin did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>